


Angel Voice

by palaceintheair



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, Team Cactuar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palaceintheair/pseuds/palaceintheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinoa and Siren take wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yati/gifts).



> Rinoa, junctioning to a GF and using magic for the very first time. Any GF is fine, but I especially like Shiva and Siren.
> 
> Trope: [Power Gives Your Wings](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PowerGivesYouWings)

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/KE-yz8UANhyL9lofxq7MDImCmdZidQ-MYnMegw6CJr8?feat=embedwebsite)  
---  
From [November 2, 2014](https://picasaweb.google.com/102729463117903609725/November22014?authuser=0&feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
